1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to capacitors and, more particularly, to a capacitor structure that allows for modulation of the capacitance value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various integrated circuit applications require the incorporation of tunable capacitors (e.g., in delay lines, load tuners, etc.). However, currently available tunable capacitor structures are limited in terms of continued size scaling (e.g., due to dopant fluctuations, current leakages, etc.). Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved tunable capacitor structure that lends itself to continued size scaling comparable to that of other semiconductor devices (e.g., current state of the art field effect transistors (FETs)).